


I am the Moon and You are the Sun.

by GhostPhysics



Category: PJ Liguori - Fandom, kickthepj, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Coma, Other, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPhysics/pseuds/GhostPhysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I, how did I get here, and who the hell is this guy holding my hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

*beep*         *beep*         *beep*

 

I blink my eyes open, regretting it as soon as I did so. I'm instantly blinded by white light. Looking around, I see that I have IV's sticking out of my arm every whicha-way. I also notice someone holding my hand. Looking over, I saw its captor was a strange looking man with ratted hair. His face was tear-stained and complemented by puffy eyes. 

"Who the hell are you?" I think to myself. "Who am I?"

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*

Nurses come rushing in, restraining my arms and legs. A tall man with a peculiarly dark demeanor walks in, unhooks my IV from the drip and pushes what I assume is sedative in.  My vision started getting fuzzy and to put it simply, I passed the fuck out.


	2. Linoleum

When I finally wake up from my drug induced slumber, the lighting in the hospital seemed much more dreary than before. Also, there was no strange man holding my hand. Looking down to the edge of the bed, I see that my right leg is in a splint. I then look to my IV-free arm and see the same plaster white cast that is on my leg. My torso also seems to be bandaged. 

I try excruciatingly hard not to panic again, don't wanna sleep any more than I already have; plus I need to find out what the fuck is going on here.

There was one hell of a compelling itch coming from the right side of my head. I brought my hand up to scratch it and felt a thin row of stitches starting at my temple and ending at the back of my ear. I'm trying really hard not to freak out now, but the steady beat of the heart monitor starts to escalate. 

The doctor with the crooked demeanor walked into the room and pulled the curtain back. 

"P-please don't sedate me" I only barely managed to rasp out.   
My throat was on fire. 

"No more sedatives will be necessary Mx. (Y/L/N)." Jeered the doctor. "Let me get you some water."  
He set down his clipboard and walked across the room to the sink.  

I looked over to the clipboard and saw (F/N) (L/N) printed at the top. I guess that's my name then.

"I wouldn't advise you look at that Mx." The doctor said, walking back to me with a glass of water.  
I would've snatched it from his hands hadn't I had IV's in one arm and a cast on the other. I drank it fiercely and practically screamed to the man: "What the hell am I doing here!?"

"You were hurt very badly and have been a coma for 10 days." 

 

As soon as the words spilled from his teeth, I dropped the glass. I didn't know what to think.   
First I wake up in a hospital room having no clue who I was. Then I get sedated and wake up again only to find that my body had been through hell. At least I can't feel anything right now, except this damned scratching. 

"Give me a mirror, NOW!" I yelled.   
The doctor looked at me with disgust, probably about to 'advise me not to do that' or some shit, but he went back over to the sink and grabbed a small hand mirror from the counter. 

I grabbed it from him and stared deeply into the cheaply made glass.   
To put it lightly, I looked like hell. My nose was bandaged and the whole right side of my head was bruised and scabbed. My scalp was shaved into a side-cut style with the stitches I felt earlier. 

The doctor takes the mirror back from me. "That's enough for now Mx." he practically snarled. 

"Just tell me what the fuck happened to me!" I responded.  
"I went over your MRI and you seem to have no permanent brain damage. The amnesia you're experiencing is most likely a symptom of the pain medication you're taking." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped.

"I'm sure your fiance will want to see you know." He said and closed the curtain and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I heard some indistinct chatter and the door opening again.  
"What the actual FUCK did he just say!?" I thought privately.  
Heavy footsteps came my way and started to open the curtains, but there was hesitation and the sound of someone sighing.

The strange man from earlier walked into the small space, closed the curtain again and sat in a chair at my side. He wouldn't look at me, but I could tell he had showered and changed clothes.  
"And who are you supposed to be?" I said "I'm sorry that sounded quite rude, I'm just so rattled right now."

"It's okay" the man mumbled.

"Well... Who are you?" I repeated   
"My name is PJ Liguori and if you can't remember, I'm your boyfriend." He responded in a deep voice   
"Then why did Doc say you were my fiance?"   
"Had to say that to get in." he replied "Y-you don't have any family here (Y/N)"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well if you haven't noticed all the accents, you're across the pond my love." He chuckled. 

What the actual fuck fuckety is going on right now?


	3. Wooden Floorboards

~Into my spaceship and back in time.~

 

I wake up to a phone call from an unknown number, but I knew who it was. This call will make me or break me. I answered and braced my self for the worst.

"Hello, am I speaking with Mx. (L/N)  
"Yes ma'am and who am I speaking to?" I say trying my best to be polite and proper.  
"My name is Naomi Barker from the film department of Brighton University."   
"Oh yes, I've been expecting your call!" I say   
"Oh have you?" She replied with a twinge of sarcasm in her voice  
ohshit ohshit I think to myself. 'I didn't get in'

"Well anyways Mx. (L/N), I was calling to inform you that you have been accepted to attend here and from your portfolio, we have granted you a scholarship with full tuition, room, board and all. And since this is a very prestigious award, we need to know if you accept as soon as possible." Naomi busted out, a little excited herself. 

"Oh my god! Oh My- I accept 100%!!!" I almost screamed back.  
Naomi: "I'm glad, we'll be happy to have you. I'll email you the receipt for your plane ticket and instructions on how to redeem it at the airport."  
You: "This is the best day of my life! When do I leave?"  
N: "You'll board your plane at 5AM this Sunday, so in about a week. Pack lightly (Y/N), freshman often make the mistake of bringing too much to uni."  
Y: "I will Ms. Barker, thank you so much!"  
N: "Goodbye dear, we'll be waiting for you at the airport!"  
Y: "Goodbye!!!"

I hung up and completely lost. my. shit.  
I was squealing like I just met my favourite band at target or something.

'I gotta pack right now!!!' I think to myself. I only have 6 days to say goodbye to all my friends and decide what I need to bring to college or uni I guess. I so fucking psyched!!!


	4. Wooden Floorboards pt.2

I went to bed that night and could hardly sleep. This is actually happening! I'm going to England to study film and to top it all off, it's going to be completely free!  
I got up from my bed and despite the lack of sleep, I jumped up and down and ran down the hallway. I came up to the sketchiest door in my house, the attic door. I hated the attic so much. It's creepy, hot as hell, and I'm pretty sure someone lived up here once. 

I finally came upon my luggage set. I put the personal bag in the duffel bag, the duffel bag in the carry on, and the carry on in the biggest suitcase. 'Now this is what I call intuition' I laugh to myself.

I went back to my room and began to pack what I thought was the essentials. It gets pretty cold in England so I probably need to pack all my sweaters, also a few scarves. I don't know, I might just buy some new clothes when I get there. 

Two days later I finished packing and began to ring up my friends to say goodbye. I wish I could add family to that list, but my mom, dad, and brother all died in a violent car crash when I was 15. They were on their way back home from visiting my dad's parents when they collided head first with a semi-truck. I would have died too hadn't I caught a virus from someone at school. 

I try not to think about my family too much, it's very depressing as you could imagine.   
Anyways, I group texted my closest friends: Kendal, Juan, Brooke, Sam, and Nat.

-message-  
"Hey guys! So you all know how I applied for that film school in England, right? I didn't think I would get in, and I didn't :(  
JUST KIDDING!!! YA BITCH IS PACKING UP AND FLYING OUT SUNDAY!!! YOU GUYS BETTER THROW ME A GOING AWAY PARTY!"

A few minutes later I got replies from everyone. They're throwing me a goodbye shin-dig Friday since I have to get up early as hell Sunday and need to finish doing srs bsnss Saturday.

 

~FRIDAY~

 

'I'm gonna miss the fuck out of you, ya dick." Brooke says.  
"Awh shut up, quitcha lyin'" I reply.  
"Yeah I'm gonna miss you a lot too" Juan chimed in. He was the sweet friend of the group.  
"Okay well I know you're gonna miss me" You teased.  
"We're all gonna miss you (Y/N)" Kendal added.  
"I know, but I'll stay in touch, I promise you guys!" I said before we started the party endeavors.

 

~SATURDAY~  
'Well shit, I never thought I'd be saying goodbye to this house.' I thought.   
I set my luggage by the door and waited for my uber to pick me up. It was currently 2AM, but I wanted to leave early because of customs and whatnot. Plus the airport is a good 45 minutes away and I want to get breakfast before I board.

When the uber arrived, he helped me put my stuff into the trunk.   
"Where you headed?" He said.  
"Um...The airport?" I questioned.  
Uber: "No, I mean WHERE, like where are you flying?"  
You: "OHHH okay sorry, it's too early. I'm actually going to the UK."  
U: "No kidding? Are you going to visit someone or vacation?"  
Y: "University actually."  
U: "That's amazing!"

We continued the small talk until we arrived at the airport. The driver helped me pile all my stuff onto a cart and I paid him. He was really nice actually, I gotta give him a good review later.

I walked into the airport and redeemed my ticket. I gave away my big suitcase to the lady behind the desk and she measured my carry on to make sure it was the appropriate size. After that, I went through those X-ray type deals they have. 

"What to eat, what to eat?" I murmured to myself.   
I decided on McDonalds, might as well get all my American-ness out before I leave. I got pancakes and 4 hashbrowns; don't judge me, they're really good!  
When I was done, I threw my trash away and looked at my watch, it was 4:10. I got to where my plane was boarding at about 4:45 because I got a bit lost, haha. This place is gigantic okay!?

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 4870 TO NEW YORK"   
The announcer said over the intercom. My flight only has one layover, but it's still one hell of a long flight.

"Well, here we go." I whispered as I boarded the plane to my new life.


	5. White Tiles

I woke up from a hazy nap to the sound of the flight attendant telling me to put my seat belt on.   
"We're going to be landing soon, hun. Buckle up!!!" he said  
"Oh, yes sir. Thank you." I somehow managed to reply (don't you hate when you wake up from a nap and don't know what the hell is going on?)

~blah blah boring airport stuff~

After I reclaimed my luggage, I walked out to where the taxi's were parked. I looked around for a solid minute until I saw a woman holding a sign that said my name.  
"H-hello?" I sort of questioned.  
"You must be (Y/N)! Welcome to England!!!" The woman blurted out. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Naomi, we talked on the phone."  
Y: "Oh yeah, I remember you."  
N: "Alright, lets get your stuff in the trunk. We've got a lot to do today Mx. (L/N)"

I helped her put my luggage in the back of the car and sat in the passenger side.  
N: "So firstly, we need to get you to the admissions office so you can get your ID. Then, you'll have a quick chat with your counselor and they'll explain the rules to your scholarship. Meanwhile, I'll bring all of your luggage to your dorm. I believe that your scholarship has also granted you a single room, which is great!"  
Y: "This is so exciting!"

After a bit of driving, we pulled up to the most beautiful campus I've ever seen. And from the looks of it, there were some beautiful people here too.   
I got out of the car and Naomi pointed me in the direction of the admissions building. I walked up the steps and into the large glass doors. Then I approached the lady sitting behind the desk.  
"How may I help you?" She said.   
"Um... I need to talk to my counselor." I replied.  
Lady: "And who might your counselor be Mx.?"  
You: "I...I um..."  
L: "Oh wait, you wouldn't happen to be (F/N) (L/N) would you?"  
Y: "Yes, that's me!"  
L: "I should've realized, that's a cute little accent you have" 

She told me where my counselor's office was and I went to it. I knocked on the door and saw a bronze plaque that said "Stephen Washington"   
"Come in" a man replied.

"Hello, my name is-" I got cut off  
"(F/N) (L/N)! Ah yes, I've been anticipating your arrival!" he said.  
Stephen: "All right, well, I'll print out your ID and schedule while we go over the conditions to your scholarship."  
You: "Oh okay"   
S: "All right, well first things first, you must maintain at least a 3.75 GPA. Judging from your high school transcript, that shouldn't be a problem. To be honest, that's about all that you have to follow besides going to your film class and respecting your dorm. You will have a monthly allowance and you have a full meal plan. If you want to really have fun here you should save money and eat in the cafe. It's not too shabby actually."  
Y: "That's great to know! But I do have one question Mr. Washington. Well one for now at least."  
S: "You can always come by my office or e-mail me with any questions you have, but do go on."  
Y: "What am I going to do for transport?"  
S: "Well, you'll find that investing in a bike will save you a great deal of money, but the scholarship doesn't include transport fees since you're living on campus. You'll have to buy a bus card."  
Y: "Alright."  
S: "Well, it looks like you're all done here. Please don't hesitate to contact me for any questions!"  
He handed me a packet full of srs bsnss-y stuff and I was about to leave when he said: "Oh Mx. (L/N) I almost forgot, tomorrow and for the rest of this week, I have another student from the film department coming by your dorm to show you around campus." 

With that, I left his office and headed towards the dorms.  
Who ever this student is that's showing me around, I hope they're hot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written.  
> If you've seen this story on Quotev under the name Ghost Physics that's me! But if you've seen it posted anywhere else please contact me!!!


End file.
